supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Geyser Park
SuperCity citizens and Lee the ecologist are excited to make this Snow Plateau area into a beautiful tourist place. This quest is constant (no timers at all) and made for high level players. Some upgraded buildings are required, but again, there's no need to rush: there are no timers. Requirements: *Level 60 *Snow Station and Department of Architecture completed No timers! Complete this quest at your leisure Rewards: *'Stage 1:' Wild Geyser Park (950 every 24 hours) *'Stage 2:' Renovated Geyser Park (1500 , 1 , 5-7 every 24 hours) *'Stage 3:' Modern Geyser Park (1700 , 1 , 8-15 every 12 hours) **'Extra rewards for finishing in 14d 23h:' 20 , Sporting Goods Store (1350 , 1 , 3-5 every 3 hours) There are 3 stages to build the Geyser Park. Quest Steps: Stage 1 - Wild Geyser Park= sc-geyser-park-stage1-add.PNG sc-geyser-park-stage1-1.PNG|Geyser Park 1 sc-geyser-park-stage1-expedition-1-12.PNG|Expedition Stage 1/12 sc-geyser-park-stage1-2.PNG|Geyser Park 2 sc-geyser-park-stage1-expedition-2-12.PNG|Expedition Stage 2/12 sc-geyser-park-stage1-3.PNG|Geyser Park 3 sc-geyser-park-stage1-expedition-3-12.PNG|Expedition Stage 3/12 sc-geyser-park-stage1-4.PNG|Geyser Park 4 sc-geyser-park-stage1-expedition-4-12.PNG|Expedition Stage 4/12 sc-geyser-park-stage1-5.PNG|Geyser Park 5 sc-geyser-park-stage1-expedition-5-12.PNG|Expedition Stage 5/12 sc-geyser-park-stage1-6.PNG|Geyser Park 6 sc-geyser-park-stage1-expedition-6-12.PNG|Expedition Stage 6/12 sc-geyser-park-stage1-7.PNG|Geyser Park 7 sc-geyser-park-stage1-expedition-7-12.PNG|Expedition Stage 7/12 sc-geyser-park-stage1-8.PNG|Geyser Park 8 sc-geyser-park-stage1-expedition-8-12.PNG|Expedition Stage 8/12 sc-geyser-park-stage1-9.PNG|Geyser Park 9 sc-geyser-park-stage1-expedition-9-12.PNG|Expedition Stage 9/12 sc-geyser-park-stage1-10.PNG|Geyser Park 10 sc-geyser-park-stage1-expedition-10-12.PNG|Expedition Stage 10/12 sc-geyser-park-stage1-11.PNG|Geyser Park 11 sc-geyser-park-stage1-expedition-11-12.PNG|Expedition Stage 11/12 sc-geyser-park-stage1-12.PNG|Geyser Park 12 sc-geyser-park-stage1-expedition-12-12.PNG|Expedition Stage 12/12 sc-geyser-park-stage1-success.PNG Wild Geyser Park is the first stage of Geyser Park construction. Geyser Park I *Collect 20 Baguettes (Upgraded Bakery) *Collect 21 Freeze Gel Tubes (Convenience Store) *Collect 12 Pinwheels (Stationery Shop) Geyser Park II *Collect 13 Tyre Jacks (Auto Repair Shop) *Collect 18 Sneakers (Upgraded Shoe Shop) *Collect 10 Tents (Ask friends) Geyser Park III *Hand out 14 Flasks (Beach House, Summer Mansion) *Collect 15 Axes (Upgraded Colonial House) *Collect 20 Potions (Pub) Geyser Park IV *Produce 18 Lots of Milk (Dairy Farm - 1h) *Collect 22 Binoculars (Hostel) *Collect 33 Take-out Boxes (Wok Cafe) Geyser Park V *Collect 13 Stopwatches (Beach Shop) *Collect 10 Screwdrivers (Upgraded Subway Station) *Collect 13 Plans (Ask friends) Geyser Park VI *Collect 14 Tool Kits (Shopping Center) *Collect 15 Chainsaws (Ranch) *Collect 20 Petrol Cans (Petrol Station) Geyser Park VII *Collect 27 Spring Rolls (Bistro) *Collect 9 First Aid kits (Drugstore) *Collect 8 Lattes (Upgraded Coffee House) Geyser Park VIII *Train 7 (University) *Collect 14 UV Lamps (Bowling Alley) *Collect 15 Microscopes (Ask friends) Geyser Park IX *Collect 5 Respirators (Hospital) *Collect 20 Sweets (Candy Factory – Cherry Cupcake, Toffee Apple, Cherry Pie, Choco-log, Cake with Berries, Chocolate, Eclair, Honey Pie, Cheesecake) *Collect 24 Tins of Beans (Upgraded Summer House) Geyser Park X *Collect 9 Butterflies (Fruit Farm - Banana - 8h) *Collect 14 Orchids (Upgraded Flower Kiosk) *Collect 23 Garlands (Recreational Cottage) Geyser Park XI *Collect 36 Charms (German House) *Collect 15 Magical Elixirs (Cosmetics Boutique) *Collect 13 Drills (Ask friends) Geyser Park XII *Collect 11 Drops of Amber (Jewelry Shop) *Collect 20 Orchids (Upgraded Flower Kiosk) *Collect 6 Folding Notepads (Press Center) |-|Stage 2 - Renovated Geyser Park= sc-geyser-park-stage2-add.PNG sc-geyser-park-stage2-upgrade.PNG sc-geyser-park-stage2-1.PNG|Geyser Park 1 sc-geyser-park-stage2-restoration1-12.PNG|Restoration stage 1/12 sc-geyser-park-stage2-2.PNG|Geyser Park 2 sc-geyser-park-stage2-restoration2-12.PNG|Restoration stage 2/12 sc-geyser-park-stage2-3.PNG|Geyser Park 3 sc-geyser-park-stage2-restoration3-12.PNG|Restoration stage 3/12 sc-geyser-park-stage2-4.PNG|Geyser Park 4 sc-geyser-park-stage2-restoration4-12.PNG|Restoration stage 4/12 sc-geyser-park-stage2-5.PNG|Geyser Park 5 sc-geyser-park-stage2-restoration5-12.PNG|Restoration stage 5/12 sc-geyser-park-stage2-6.PNG|Geyser Park 6 sc-geyser-park-stage2-restoration6-12.PNG|Expedition stage 6/12 sc-geyser-park-stage2-7.PNG|Geyser Park 7 sc-geyser-park-stage2-restoration7-12.PNG|Restoration stage 7/12 sc-geyser-park-stage2-8.PNG|Geyser Park 8 sc-geyser-park-stage2-restoration8-12.PNG|Restoration stage 8/12 sc-geyser-park-stage2-9.PNG|Geyser Park 9 sc-geyser-park-stage2-restoration9-12.PNG|Restoration stage 9/12 sc-geyser-park-stage2-10.PNG|Geyser Park 10 sc-geyser-park-stage2-restoration10-12.PNG|Restoration stage 10/12 sc-geyser-park-stage2-11.PNG|Geyser Park 11 sc-geyser-park-stage2-restoration11-12.PNG|Restoration stage 11/12 sc-geyser-park-stage2-12.PNG|Geyser Park 12 sc-geyser-park-stage2-restoration12-12.PNG|Restoration stage 12/12 Renovated Geyser Park is the second stage of Geyser Park construction. Renovated Geyser Park I *Collect 10 Lattes (Upgraded Coffee House) *Collect 24 Baguettes (Upgraded Bakery) *Collect 14 Hot Dogs (Upgraded Convenience store) Renovated Geyser Park II *Collect 13 Swimming Costumes (Summer Mansion) *Collect 8 Combs (Fashion Boutique, Upgraded Fashion Boutique) *Collect 21 Orchids (Upgraded Flower Kiosk) Renovated Geyser Park III *Grow 14 Crops of Apples (Fruit Farm - 4h) *Collect 12 Soy Sauces (Upgraded Wok Cafe) *Collect 14 Bilberries (Ask friends) Renovated Geyser Park IV *Collect 15 Wheels (Auto Repair Shop) *Collect 8 Energy Drinks (Upgraded Petrol Station) *Collect 20 Lightbulbs (Electronics Plant - Mouse - 12h) Renovated Geyser Park V *Collect 12 Thermoses (Shopping Center) *Collect 10 Wooden Beams (Cargo Port - 40m - can use items from inventory) *Collect 25 Nails (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) Renovated Geyser Park VI *Collect 7 Fangs (Dental Surgery, Dairy Farm - Cream - 8h) *Collect 24 Bavarian Sausages (Upgraded German House) *Collect 17 Springs (Textile Factory - Wool - 10m - do not drop every time) Renovated Geyser Park VII *Collect 14 Bulrushes (Sushi Bar) *Collect 25 Packets of Fish Food (Villa with a Pool, villa) *Collect 12 Royal Carps (Ask friends) Renovated Geyser Park VIII *Collect 14 Cushions (Wooden House) *Collect 25 Guitars (Apartment House, Hotel) *Collect 20 Portable Speakers (Upgraded Hostel) Renovated Geyser Park IX *Collect 15 Fashion Magazines (Cosmetiques Boutique) *Collect 30 Crane Hooks (Construction Factory - Bathtub - 4h) *Collect 21 Screwdrivers (Upgraded Subway Station) Renovated Geyser Park X *Collect 9 UV Lamps (Bowling Alley) *Collect 35 Sneakers (Upgraded Shoe shop) *Collect 14 Compasses (Ask friends) Renovated Geyser Park XI *Collect 14 Drops of Amber (Jewelry shop) *Collect 12 Souvenir Cups (Upgraded Stationery Shop) *Collect 20 Excursion Tickets (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) Renovated Geyser Park XII *Collect 18 Honey Pots (Candy Factory - Cherry Cupcake - 3h) *Grow 35 Crops of Potatoes (Farm - 8h) *Collect 50 Tins of Beans (Upgraded Summer House) |-|Stage 3 - Modern Geyser Park= sc-geyser-park-stage3-upgrade.PNG sc-geyser-park-stage3-add.PNG sc-geyser-park-stage3-start.PNG|You have 14 days 23 hours to receive the extra rewards! sc-geyser-park-stage3-1.PNG|Geyser Park 1 sc-geyser-park-stage3-restoration1-12.PNG|Restoration stage 1/12 sc-geyser-park-stage3-2.PNG|Geyser Park 2 sc-geyser-park-stage3-restoration2-12.PNG|Restoration stage 2/12 sc-geyser-park-stage3-3.PNG|Geyser Park 3 sc-geyser-park-stage3-restoration3-12.PNG|Restoration stage 3/12 sc-geyser-park-stage3-4.PNG|Geyser Park 4 sc-geyser-park-stage3-restoration4-12.PNG|Restoration stage 4/12 sc-geyser-park-stage3-5.PNG|Geyser Park 5 sc-geyser-park-stage3-restoration5-12.PNG|Restoration stage 5/12 sc-geyser-park-stage3-6.PNG|Geyser Park 6 sc-geyser-park-stage3-restoration6-12.PNG|Restoration stage 6/12 sc-geyser-park-stage3-7.PNG|Geyser Park 7 sc-geyser-park-stage3-restoration7-12.PNG|Restoration stage 7/12 sc-geyser-park-stage3-8.PNG|Geyser Park 8 sc-geyser-park-stage3-restoration8-12.PNG|Restoration stage 8/12 sc-geyser-park-stage3-9.PNG|Geyser Park 9 sc-geyser-park-stage3-restoration9-12.PNG|Restoration stage 9/12 sc-geyser-park-stage3-10.PNG|Geyser Park 10 sc-geyser-park-stage3-restoration10-12.PNG|Restoration stage 10/12 sc-geyser-park-stage3-11.PNG|Geyser Park 11 sc-geyser-park-stage3-restoration11-12.PNG|Restoration stage 11/12 sc-geyser-park-stage3-12.PNG|Geyser Park 12 sc-geyser-park-stage3-restoration12-12.PNG|Restoration stage 12/12 sc-geyser-park-stage3-success.PNG sc-geyser-park-stage3-claim.PNG|Don't forget to claim your reward! sc-geyser-park-stage3-reward.PNG Modern Geyser Park is the third stage of Geyser Park construction. After you finish this quest, the expansions around the Geyser Park will be unlocked! Modern Geyser Park I *Collect 6 Firewood (Upgraded Ranch) *Collect 20 Leather Sofas (Furniture Factory - 30m) *Collect 5 Seals (Administration) Modern Geyser Park II *Collect 14 Chemical Agents (Drug Store) *Collect 7 Barographs (School, Valley School) *Collect 35 Digital Thermometers (Upgraded German House) Modern Geyser Park III *Collect 12 Pocket Watches (Mansion in Garlands) *Collect 10 Sensors (Water Tower) *Collect 13 Microscopes (Ask friends) Modern Geyser Park IV *Collect 18 Slides (Cinema) *Collect 32 Paper Bags (Upgraded Bakery) *Collect 5 Folding Notepads (Press Center) Modern Geyser Park V *Collect 14 Chairs (Family Restaurant) *Collect 4 Heart Balloons (City Hall) *Collect 37 Orchids (Upgraded Flower Kiosk) Modern Geyser Park VI *Collect 13 Helmets (Hat Boutique) *Collect 24 Lightbulbs (Electronics Plant - Mouse - 12h) *Collect 14 Forced Logs (Ask friends) Modern Geyser Park VII *Collect 24 Travel Cards (Upgraded Subway Station) *Collect 15 Tool Kits (Shopping Center) *Train 5 (University) Modern Geyser Park VIII *Collect 30 Screwdrivers (Upgraded Subway Station) *Train 7 (College) *Collect 19 Souvenirs (Cosmetics Boutique) Modern Geyser Park IX *Collect 36 Party Crockeries (Upgraded Colonial House) *Collect 6 Swans (Dating Park, Sweetheart House, Venus Park) *Collect 14 Doves (Ask friends) Modern Geyser Park X *Collect 6 Dinosaur Fangs (Museum) *Collect 14 Christmas Cards (Christmas Kiosk) *Collect 27 Souvenir Cups (Upgraded Stationery Shop) Modern Geyser Park XI *Collect 18 Lattes (Upgraded Coffee House) *Collect 16 Antique Vases (Jewelry shop) *Collect 25 Screw wenches (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) Modern Geyser Park XII *Collect 6 Cupid’s Arrows (Zweiffel Tower (1), Romantic Park (2), Balloon (3) ) *Collect 13 Oil burners (Ask friends) *Collect 22 Portable Speakers (Upgraded Hostel) Stage 1: by BlackRoseShelli - 11:27, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Stage 2: by BlackRoseShelli - 03:05, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Stage 3: by BlackRoseShelli - 04:25, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Category:Snow Plateau